


[mob香/1x3/索香]冷巷

by oitekebori



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 厨师被赏金猎人抓住了过去有1x3暗示
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

01  
-  
转醒的时候他不知道自己在哪儿。

意识先于身体醒过来，被困在一片麻木的漆黑里，眼睑沉重，睁不开，他试图移动自己的身体，但是却发现连动一动手指的力气都没有。  
思维也是一片浑浊的昏沉，他缓慢的思考着，头脑却像是上了锈的机器。慢慢的感知找了回来，他开始感到头部的钝痛，然后是身体的。

好冷，好疼。

他现在是在哪儿？

他努力找回最近的记忆，在一片浑浊中摸索着。刚登陆的岛屿，好天气，记录指针需要三天，热闹的市场，食材很丰富，和硬拖过来帮忙搬运食材的绿藻头吵了一架后分道扬镳……然后是什么？

现在的他似乎躺在地上，粗糙的砂砾折磨着他的皮肤，攫取他的热量，还有浑身上下不知所以的疼痛……说到底他的衣服呢？为了趁机和小姐姐们搭讪，他特意换了新的西装才下了船。为此那个白痴剑士还嘲笑了他，扬言赌咒他绝对不会搭讪成功的。厨师当然很气，他可不想被一株植物瞧不起，于是吵了一架后，他开始自己最愉悦的搭讪之旅……啊，直子小姐真的很温柔美丽，还邀请他去她家里喝茶……这是他从未碰到过的事情……

真的好疼……他在一片黑暗里痛吟出声，他好像终于能听到一些声音了，除了自己的声音，还有更多吵杂的笑声，说话声，不止一个人，他在哪儿……这些人是谁？

……然后他跟着直子小姐拐进了一条小巷，小巷深处是等待多时的六七个赏金猎人。  
“我已经按照命令把他带来了，放了我的妹妹。”直子小姐哭泣着说。

思维终于渐渐清晰，下方的疼痛变得无比清晰尖锐，山治艰难的睁开眼睛。

“这婊子醒了。”这是清晰映入他脑中的第一句话。  
嘲笑声，口哨声，一只粗糙的大手捏住他的脸，山治瞳孔收缩，终于认出这是那些小巷子里的赏金猎人之一。  
他还没等骂出声，下半身的疼痛就夺走了他的声音，他似乎是丢脸的尖叫出来，然后捏着他脸的赏金猎人挡住了他所有视线，一根丑陋的性器横在他的脸前，狰狞的褶皱和发黑的肌理清晰可见。

他也终于明白自己在经历什么。

“停下，混账，等等…啊…啊……！！”  
山治难以置信的瞪大了眼睛，下体像被钉入一个火辣辣的硬楔，从未想过会被进入的地方正被人尽情侵犯，每一次摩擦都剧痛的让人发抖。可他连拒绝的话还没说出口，就被强硬的捏开下颌，阴茎顶在他的嘴上。  
“等你醒来好久了，张嘴。”  
“唔——！！”  
被用力捏着的下颌完全无法合拢，男人的阴茎挤进他的嘴里，一寸一寸的插入，他恶心的想吐，颌骨也想要被捏碎了一般，泪水几乎立刻溢满了他的眼眶，  
太恶心了，太恶心了。属于男人性器的腥膻味充斥着他的鼻腔，他不断地干呕着，津液从无法合拢的下唇流下来，过长的性器顶到了他的喉咙，他想抬起手推开，，但是却发现自己身体没有一点力气。  
“药效没过，别想太多了。”男人阴笑着，开始动起腰胯，在他嘴里抽插起来，下面的人也托起了他的腰，更用力的分开他的双腿抽送着，山治已经无法呼吸，他浑身都因为疼痛而战栗，却连发出叫声都不能够，只能从喉管发出微弱的呜呜声。

所以为什么，为什么会变成这样？

无力的手被旁边的人拿起来，被迫握住另一根男人滚烫的恶心的性器，他宝贵的、海上一流厨师的手，被用来抚慰男人肮脏的性欲。下面的人抽插的频率突然变快，撞击着他的身体，他的背部在粗糙的地面上摩擦着，他浑身都在因为疼痛而发抖，然后他感觉到一股微凉的液体就这样喷射进他的体内。

太脏了，太恶心了，停下，停下，不可以——  
发软的身体完全不听从摆布，却能清晰的感觉到自己被放下的腰臀再一次被人抬起，然后又进来了——另一根阴茎，紧裹的内壁甚至让山治清晰感受到这次的和刚才的人的尺寸差距，就那样毫无间隔的进入他的身体，就着前面那个人，或者那些人的精液，毫无障碍的开始抽插。

太疼了，太疼了，他就算从来不用刀枪也是从头武装到脚的战士，肋骨折断伤口见骨都是家常便饭，就算他被所谓的神正面用雷击中全身烧伤他也从未发出痛呼。但是现在的痛苦，是内里近乎撕裂的摩擦和戳弄，他真的没办法忍耐，完全没有办法。  
他也不知道已经有几个人在他身体里发泄过了，只知道醒来时候身体就疼的难以忍受，用力打开的双腿冰冷麻木，泪水在他不知道的时候就已经流淌下来，和他酸麻下巴上的津液混在一起——面前的男人还在用力捏着他的下颌强迫他口交，因为缺氧和恶心他已经不能思考，只能从喉咙发出抗议而微弱的呜呜声。

“比女人还好操。”下面的人再一次发泄了，他得到了这样的评论，与此同时嘴里的阴茎也终于到达了高潮，男人将阴茎拔了出来，全部射在了山治的脸上。

他被破烂的扔在那里，男人们暂时放过了他。苏醒时强烈的反抗意识已经被折磨殆尽，山治喘息的躺在地上，意识都快再次模糊，身体无意识发着抖，完全不听使唤，他泪眼朦胧的半阖着双眼，看着眼前的五个男人——这些男人也在看着他。

“到此为止吧，别弄死了。”一个人说。  
“第一次见到这么天真的海贼。”另一个人说。

山治也更多的想起来了。被直子小姐领到小巷深处后完全不打算就范的他，看到直子小姐被威胁，就顺从的喝下了那瓶药——然后一切就变成现在这个样子。

“他真的是草帽小子一伙吗？和世界政府宣战那个？”  
“绝对错不了，刚才还看见他和海贼猎人在一起，”有声音笑着说，“我们这次可以大赚一笔了。”

原来是这样，他混乱的想，都是那个绿藻头的错，所以为什么他们不去找那个绿藻头，我看起来哪里好欺负？——可是为什么，为什么会变成这样？  
折磨结束了吗？大概他们要把自己送去海军了。时间拖久一点还有逃脱的可能性，只要体力恢复一些……只要从这里离开……

一个人突然进了过来，手里拿着一堆纸。  
“头……”那个人胆战心惊的说，“我们……我们没有找到他的通缉令……”

哈哈哈，厨师在心里已经笑出来了，对那张通缉令意见最大的人是我好吗，难道我现在应该感谢它？

男人们在愤怒的叫喊，撕碎的通缉令飘到他的眼前，一抹绿色——又是绿藻头，一张白痴一样的脸，透过纸张看着他。该死。  
山治清醒了一些，盯着那些男人的动向，结果那些人又向他围了过来。

山治又开始无意识的发抖，他别过头假装还在昏迷，却被拉着手腕强行坐了起来。  
“抓错人了，那这人怎么办？”  
“就算不是海贼也让我们吃了不少苦头啊，”一只大手捏起他的下巴，用拇指抚摸他的嘴唇，声音带着阴险的笑意，“既然赚不到钱，至少要操回本。”

这些人是疯了吗！！！  
山治陡然睁开眼睛，狠狠地咬住了男人的拇指。男人开始惨叫，然后他被人狠狠向后扯住头发，山治吃痛的张开了嘴，面前的男人抽出手指，一拳打在他脸上。  
他头晕目眩的倒在地上，唇齿间感受到了血的味道，冲淡了让人恶心的腥膻味。恍惚间他又被人扯了过去，大力分开了双腿，滚烫的恶心的东西再次插了进来。

“……滚出去！！”山治嘶哑的吼道，喉咙像是锈住的齿轮，熟悉的疼痛在他的身体内部织出一张网，他又要尖叫出来，他死死地咬住牙，从牙缝里挤出声音，“我绝对要杀了你们……！！”  
男人还在咒骂着，大力的抽送着，将他的双腿高高折叠起，几乎按在头的两侧，山治几乎能清晰看到男人丑陋的阴茎进出自己身体的场景。

他的脸很快也被强行扭过去，另一根阴茎又强行插进他的嘴里，将他所有的咒骂都堵了回去。他的眼睛再次蓄起泪水，他完全不想有这种示弱的表现但是他无法控制自己的泪腺，他的嘴角火辣辣的疼，强行拉伸的腿部也很疼，过度使用的穴口更疼，说到底他是个男的，究竟为什么他要经历这样的事……

所以为什么，为什么会变成这样？

再次在肮脏的肉欲和疼痛中无法逃离，厨师的思维再次变得混沌而混乱，他随着凶狠的律动颠簸，微弱的反抗被撞得粉碎，面前的人射在了他的嘴里，他咳得脸胀得通红，喝下去陌生男人的精液这件事真的想让他就在这一瞬间死去，但是他没有，他被扯着头发翻了个身，从背后被再次狠狠插入。

后面的人又射了，拔出去的时候山治感觉到有液体因为身体无法承载而溢出，却又被下一个人堵了进去。这次是身后的人将他抱起，强迫他从上之下坐在阴茎上，从未到达的深度让他失声尖叫，瘫软的身体却让他无力的趴伏在男人的肩膀上，大面积的肌肤相亲让他想吐，近在眼前的脖颈却连咬下去的力量都没有，无力地腰肢被狠狠钳住，强制上下律动。

“啊…别……”他崩溃的喘息着，长驱直入的阴茎一寸寸刮过他的内壁，厨师有一种被捅穿到胃部的恐怖错觉，巨大的凶器在身体内横冲直撞，疼痛中身体内部却滚起热潮，在那未知的一点，像一张网一样细密的网住他的全身，他的脸涨红了，耻辱的想缩起身体，这是怎么回事——

“哈哈，这个婊子硬了。”

这是怎么回事？我为什么会硬了，山治难以置信的感受着自己身体的变化，某种难以言说的快感正在蔓延，粗暴的侵犯现在对他而言不只是单纯的折磨——

不知那个人的手粗暴的抓住山治翘起的性器，淫笑着套弄起来，快感开始飞速聚集，从四肢百骸抽出来直直冲向下体，同时体内的快感也更加强烈，强行抱着他的人用更刁钻的角度在他体内进出，对腺体持续不断地刺激让他哭叫出声，此时感受到快感让他十分耻辱，明明被强暴，明明感觉非常恶心，身体究竟是怎么回事？

然后他射了出来。射在了陌生男人的手里。

耻辱和灭顶的快感让他几乎失去意识，足足半分钟眩晕感才彻底褪去，身体像是被撕成两半，还未等他彻底适应，身下的男人慢慢抽出自己的性器，下一个人接过他软弱无力的身体，又一次狠狠地捅了进来。  
凶器一次一次，一寸一寸，残忍入侵他的身体，到达最不该被碰触的那一点，刚高潮完不应期内的身体在快感折磨下难受的让他想自杀，像是身体最柔软的地方被揉进一把玻璃渣，像是一条锋利的长鞭鞭打着他所有脆弱的末梢神经。

快感却仍然在持续不断的堆积，身体就像尝过糖果的孩子不自觉地去感受更多，山治开始难以抑制自己的呻吟，虽然他宁可死去也不愿意发出这样的声音。他的灵魂仿佛变成了两半，一半恨不得跪下，把自己的一切都奉献出去求这场强暴停下来，另一半却疯狂叫嚣着罪恶的欲望，狠搅着让他彻底放下理智就此沉沦。

性器再一次高昂在冰冷的空气中，随着撞击越来越挺立，顶端流出暧昧的液体，是他淫乱身体无法反驳的铁证。

“你还真是舒服啊。”男人说道，“你天生就是做这个的，不是吗？感谢我们发掘了你吧。”

不，不是，停下，我不想……山治痛苦的呻吟，为什么，我为什么会……

然后他再次射了出来，然后他再次被射了进去，然后他又被另一个人抱在怀里，汗液唾液交织在一起。

他像身处没有尽头的地狱，在疼痛的肉欲中沉沦，世界已经崩塌，他崩溃的喘息着，时间已经失去概念，不知道这已经是第几轮。

-  
他醒了过来。

睁开眼睛是全然的黑暗，头部的钝痛让他低吟出声，他艰难的眨着眼睛，终于意识到自己正盯着天空——夜空，身下是冰冷坚硬的地面。

他再次眨眨眼睛，浑身的酸痛才唤醒了他的记忆。

厨师就这样在地上躺了好久，终于努力坐了起来，拉伸到的所有肌肉都是疼痛的，他咬着牙忍耐着，夜晚的风正攫取他所剩无几的热量，他一直在发抖——然后他发现自己身边堆着自己的衣服。  
衬衫扣子都被撕坏了，不过还能穿，裤子和外套都沾满了灰尘，还有些不明液体——他不愿意想那是什么。他艰难的穿上了衣服，穿裤子的时候因为双腿的动作他疼得紧紧咬住牙。沉重的腿部快要不听使唤，两股之间难以启齿的疼痛，他不敢想象那里已经变成什么样子。

站起来的时候，液体不受控制的从股间细细的顺着大腿内侧流淌下去。像是冰冷的蛇。厨师扶着墙，艰难的走出了这个噩梦一般的小巷。

还是深夜。道路上没有任何人，他控制着自己酸痛的双腿，慢慢的向海岸的方向前进。船上应该只有一个守船的人，看现在的夜色应该也睡了，山治期望自己不要惊醒任何人，他不知道怎么解释自己现在的状态。但是他甚至不知道自己怎么爬到船上。

从小镇到海岸的距离像是拉长了十倍，山治在夜色里看到桑尼号的时候已经快要撑不住了。幸亏他们忘了收起软绳梯——山治花了几倍的时间爬了上去。没有任何人从船舱或者瞭望室出来，黑夜掩饰了一切。他以自己所能做到的最快的速度冲进空无一人的宿舍，拿了新的衣服，然后踉跄的冲进了浴室。

脱掉的衣服被扔在地上，山治站在浴室里，巨大的落地镜前，一览无遗的看着自己的身体。

斑驳的皮肤，遍布腿间的青紫，脸上的红肿和伤口，都是现实的、无法反驳的铁证。

他被操了。还是被一堆男人。整整一个晚上。

厨师慢慢抬起手抚摸自己红肿的嘴角，然后指尖划过自己的脸。冰冷麻木的皮肤不像是自己。

然后他猛地打开了淋浴喷头，让水流彻底隔绝了自己的视线。

水很冷，划过每一道伤口都火辣辣的疼。山治拿着毛巾，再一次机械的擦过自己的身体。

他不记得自己洗了多少遍了，五遍？六遍？他记不清了，脚下堆积的泡沫被水流冲走，一点痕迹都不剩，却冲不掉他身上丑陋的淤痕。他的腿已经快站不稳，但是他还是站着，没有使用浴缸。因为他不能把浴缸弄脏。  
他现在太脏了。

但他知道自己最脏的地方还没有清理。即使体表干涸的精斑被冲去。分开腿的时候，伤口因为水流的经过而刺痛，一定已经撕裂了。冰冷的指尖碰到红肿的穴口而全身颤抖，糟糕的记忆像浓稠的雾，不自觉紧绷的肌肉太过酸痛，山治没控制住便双腿一软跪在了地上。

探入第一个指尖时胃部就开始翻搅，脆弱的内里被粗暴的扩张和摩擦折磨的伤痕累累。厨师跪在地上，右手伸到后面，颤抖的岔开手指撑开穴口，感受到温热粘腻的液体顺着大腿根部艰涩的流下来，然后和清水融合在一起，消失无踪。

绝对要杀了他们。

穴口处的撕裂伤再次裂开，疼的山治紧紧咬住牙。他低头看着自己撑着地面的手肘，和因为钳制和药效过后的捆绑变得青紫的手腕。

绝对要杀了他们。

他将脸埋在手臂间，最后在冰冷的地面蜷成一团。

-  
巨大的敲门声惊醒了他，山治猛地睁开眼睛，瞪着天花板急促着喘着气。

他花了几分钟才从梦魇中缓过来，意识到自己在哪儿。外面的敲门声越来越响，还有什么人的喊声，山治飞快的坐了起来，却因为浑身的疼痛差点叫出来。

他躺在浴室地板上睡着了。

敲门声越来越响，眼看就要有破门而入的架势，“等一下！”厨师看着自己光裸的一片狼藉的身体急忙喊到，慌乱的开始找昨晚拿来的衣服，外面的敲门声停止了，他匆忙穿好衣服，打开浴室的门，发现是乌索普。

“你在里面干嘛啊山……治？”乌索普的抱怨戛然而止，瞪着眼睛看着他的脸。  
厨师用手盖住自己受伤的嘴角和红肿的右颊，回避开狙击手的视线，“啊昨晚洗澡的时候不小心睡着了，抱歉。”  
“睡着了？！”乌索普瞪大眼睛，“我在门外喊了你有十分钟了！！话说回来你的脸是怎么回事？？？”  
“没什么，和别人打了一架……”厨师低下头假装整理自己的袖口，现在是几点了？乌索普为什么回到船上，今天轮到他守船吗？“我还要……下船一天，”山治说，他必须要那些人付出代价，他绝对不容忍这种事情就这么算了，“船上就拜托你了。”

山治错开乌索普想走开，却被乌索普抓住了小臂。  
他猛地挣开来自同伴的碰触，抬头的瞬间看见乌索普愣愣的看着他。

“我不是——”厨师看着狙击手的眼睛，试图解释些什么，可是他能解释些什么呢，他只能再次错开目光，犹豫的拍了拍乌索普的肩膀，“我走了。”  
“……你去哪儿啊山治，”乌索普说，“马上就要开船了啊！”

开船了？  
“山治——”甲板上传来叫喊声，山治低头才发现他的伙伴们都在甲板上为开船做准备，他的船长灿烂的笑着伸张手臂看起来马上就要弹过来，“饭————！！”  
厨师发愣的看着路飞在娜美一拳之下被指使着去解开缆绳，有些眩晕，他看了一下表，才意识到现在已经是中午了。

哪天中午？  
乌索普犹豫的靠近了他，“…山治你怎么了？感觉你非常不对劲……”  
哪天中午？  
“你在岛上和谁打架了…发生了什么？……”  
今天开船就意味着，今天已经是第三天了。不是他以为的第二天。  
“喂……山治……”  
他不是被操了一晚上，而是被操了一天一夜。

路飞跳上桑尼号船头喊出起航了那瞬间，山治在乌索普的惊叫声中，冲回浴室抱着盥洗池吐的一塌糊涂。  
虽然他什么都吐不出来了。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
门被打开了。

不仅是门，还有他这十多年里在身外筑成的、仿佛坚不可摧的甲胄，被趁虚而入的手和冷风撕扯成碎片，他赤裸的胸膛变得窄小，有什么在涌出来，离开他。

回去，别出来！

没人会听他的哀求，就像那时一样，就像那些时候一样。

也许怜悯他的只有周身密不透风的黑暗。

-  
“……真的没事，乔巴，”山治坐在医务室了，第三次拒绝了小船医要为他进行全身检查的要求，“只是打了一架……”

乔巴担忧的看着他。他能看见山治隐藏在衣服下面隐约的伤痕，当然还有红肿的脸颊和带着伤口的嘴唇。  
“可是乌索普说你吐了！”

“只是……开船的一瞬间有点晕船而已，况且我也没吐出什么来不是吗。”山治笑着摸摸小船医的头，说着蹩脚的借口。“真的没事，别担心了。”

山治脸上贴着小船医为他准备的药布，走出了医务室。  
屋外的天气好的不真实，海面风平浪静，远处的小岛笼罩在金色的阳光下，像是任何黑暗都无法藏匿。厨师眺望远方，看着他们离那座小岛越来越远。  
他紧紧握住拳头，尔后泄了力，用手捂住眼睛。半响后他神色正常的走进厨房。

他不知道自己在做些什么，他的大脑一半时间是空白的，回过神的时候一桌丰盛的大餐已经做好了，尽管心思不在，但是身体很好的替他执行了他的责任。  
厨师此时应该感到愧疚，因为他常说心不在焉做出的料理是对食材的不尊重。但是此时他连愧疚都感受不到了。

“山治，山治——”  
“啊？”他回过神，低头看见小船医正揪着他的围裙叫他。“怎么了？”  
“棉花糖吃完了山治——你已经洗了好多遍手了，是摸了什么脏东西吗？”  
他抬头一看，伙伴们已经都来到厨房，路飞甚至已经塞满了嘴，这么吵闹的一帮人进来他竟然丝毫没有察觉。路飞还在喊着要肉，他转过身看自己的手，发现双手已经被冷水浸的冰凉，指尖泛红。  
他的确是摸了脏东西了。

暗色的片段在他覆盖住他空白一片的大脑，被强迫紧握的无力的手指，层叠的肮脏的褶皱，滚烫的温度。他又看向摆满丰盛大餐的桌子，他的伙伴们吃的欢快。他就是用这双手，碰过那些东西的这双手，给他的伙伴做饭。

他的胃开始翻腾。

厨师在料理台前，在他的伙伴面前毫无征兆的倒在地上，旁边的台子上还有一锅还没熬好的汤。

-  
他在医务室躺了三天，浑身发热，神志不清。他发烧了，这是来船上后前所未有的事。厨师病好后想想这场病也是理所当然，并且这不仅是因为他光着身子在冰冷的浴室地板上睡了一个晚上。  
厨师感谢乔巴没有趁他最初无力反抗的时候脱去他的衣服，那只会看到更多的伤口和不堪入目的东西。

病会好，伤口会愈合。当三天后他终于征得还在因为他突然病倒而大惊小怪的小船医的许可走出医务室时，被似曾相识的好阳光晃得睁不开眼。灿烂的现实未等他做好准备，就向他逼将过来。路飞和乔巴在甲板上对他又喊又叫，庆祝他们的厨师的康复。厨师沐浴在阳光下，仿佛自己从未到过如此光亮的地方。

而这之前于他而言只是在普通不过的日常。

有什么已经不一样了。

他的手在抖，这是他首先发现的事情，这件事是可控的，只要他稍加注意就可以避免，所以不会影响他的日常工作。但是只要他稍微思维涣散，回过神来就会发现这细微的频率——像是什么时候未成功的挣扎的余韵。还有他的偏头痛，事情未发生之前他也会偶尔这样，而这一阵则更加严重了。

还有噩梦。

从乔巴的医务室出来，厨师度过了貌似正常的一天，而他第一次没有在药物作用下躺在医务室，而是自己爬上宿舍狭窄的床，伴着周围此起彼伏的鼾声梦呓声，闭上眼睛的瞬间，漆暗的回忆铺天盖地的向他砸来，那些束缚，淫笑，辱骂，贯穿，疼痛，甚至快感，蛇一样爬上他的皮肤，让他回忆起几天前他经历的所有。

他在一片黑暗中坐起身来，抱紧自己。从这个夜晚，到之后很多个夜晚。

他不知道这样一件事会给他留下这么深刻的影响，回归正常生活状态花费的时间远远超出他的预期。他还记得他将偷偷藏起的破碎肮脏的衣物丢入大海时，布料从指缝滑落的触感，像是永远黏在了他的皮肤上。

“你在干什么。”

厨师吓了一跳，午后所有人昏昏欲睡的船尾，本应是最安全的时刻。他烦躁的点了一支烟，“别来烦我，绿藻头。”

他讨厌这个绿藻脑袋眼神里的若有所思，他知道什么？他什么都不知道。若说之前那件事的发生对索隆没有一丝怨恨是不可能的，他的自尊不会承认，但他的潜意识很好的帮他认清了这一点，结果就是只要他看见那抹绿色，他就会回忆起更多那天的事情，他也就越来越烦躁。

他转身走开了。

噩梦的影响一个月的时间才渐渐消失，连同对冰冷，黑暗的应激反应也减弱了不少。虽然每次有记忆的片段闪过，他仍感到心悸和寒冷，但对于最开始而言已经改善了不少。

他天真的以为时间真的可以治愈一切，直到他们在那座岛屿登陆。

-  
无论是登岛后船长找麻烦还是被海军追捕战斗都是草帽海贼团习以为常的事，但于厨师而言，他渴望一场酣畅淋漓的战斗，而他的对手也没让他失望。当最后桑尼号离港起航，伙伴们都狼狈不堪，他们的船长却跳起来要开宴会。

那天的宴会彻底结束已经凌晨两三点了。

两位女士早已回房间睡了，其余的混蛋们横七竖八的躺在草坪上，说着醉话和梦话。索隆已经在瞭望台了，顺走了他好些瓶好酒。

不过他今天心情好，山治在把他的伙伴们一个一个拖回床上时候想，暂时不和那颗绿藻计较。

清理宴会残局从来都是件麻烦的事情，不过厨师已经驾轻就熟。虽说如此，今天大概是因为酒精的原因，他走起路来都像踩在棉花上。

当他终于踏进浴室躺在温热的水里，他真是一动都不想动了。

水温正好，轻抚他的皮肤，带走燥热和疲惫，他享受此时的懒散，精神却是清醒的，大概是白天战斗时的肾上腺素还在发挥作用。

已经四点了，今晚不用睡了，一会儿就可以准备早餐了吧。

他小心靠着墙，不让自己包扎着的肩膀沾到水，他不想再让小船医再为自己担心了。低头透过水面，还能看见自己肋骨上的淤青狰狞的附在皮肤上。

疼痛对他来说早已是家常便饭，不是吗？

在苍白肤色相衬下愈加触目惊心的颜色在水面之下波动，相似的记忆翻了出来，那如影随形的暗无天日的一天一夜再次荡进脑海。令他自己都惊讶的是，也许是水温和疲惫麻痹了他的神经，这次他竟没有产生太过强烈的情绪波动。他看着自己伤痕累累的身体被水面的波纹扭曲。

不过是疼痛。是的。他应该习惯疼痛。他不是美丽的、需要并且值得被珍惜的女士们，只不过是一场折磨，和之前的战斗什么两样。区别只不过是他是战败的那一方而已，虽然他讨厌失败，但这也不是第一次发生这样的事。既然从离岸那一刻就知道航线无法折回，那么只能向前走，不是吗。

厨师看着自己的身体。

三个月前留下的伤痕早已消失不见，没有证据，没人证明，谁也不会知道曾发生过这样的事。他也需要彻底走出来。

手鬼使神差的向下伸去，忘却需要一场仪式。右手在温水下捉住自己匍匐的性器，微微岔开双腿，水温很好，思绪像是湿润缠绵的雾气，一切都刚刚好，而且他太久没做这个了。

不知出于什么原因他一直厌恶自己的身体，不管是细长的手脚、过于苍白的皮肤还是其他。每次他看到索隆赤裸着上半身举着铁串烧在甲板上挥汗如雨都是既厌恶又羡慕的复杂心态，太失态了，他看着被汗水淋湿的黝黑皮肤和隆起的肌肉块，他永远不会变成这样。

他不会变成这样。厨师在水下开始轻抚自己的性器，身为男人让自己觉得舒服是天生就会的技能，他很快半勃，器官抵着手心。

厨子头抵着浴池边仰起来微微喘个气。感受到快感的那一刻，有些纠缠的片段仍然飘进他的脑海，但这次却像蒙了一层薄纱，不再像那些天、那些梦里那样不真实的清晰。

他能克服这个。厨师闭上眼睛，驱赶着脑海中的画面，取而代之的是索隆衣服下隆起的手臂，和拿着剑柄的坚定的手。

他不会变成这样，厨师想，快感丝丝缕缕的从他的四肢百骸抽离，集中到下腹，他的性器现在翘在水中。那个脏兮兮的、讨人厌的剑士，他永远不会变成他的样子，就算他厌恶自己晒不黑的皮肤和怎么锻炼也不能如此壮硕的身体，他仍然——

如果他变成了那个样子，他的一切会有所改变吗？

又有几段暗色的回忆闪过，来自某个阴暗的小巷，和不知何处的阴暗角落。绳索，汗液，锁链，灰尘，血，牢房。山治咬住牙，加重了手里的力道。水有着凉了，他必须速战速决。

然而十分钟后他还是没能射出来，他有点忘了自己已经在水里做多久了，刚才懒散的闲适的心情已经散尽，他开始焦虑。

该准备早餐去了。

一定是因为刚才想着那个绿藻剑士的缘故，山治颤抖着弯下身体，肩膀的绷带浸了水他却浑然不觉。他开始回忆曾经看过的那么多色情杂志，他能记住Jonny酱美好的肌肤，能想起yuuna酱诱人的体型，还有松子小姐……

然而直到他走出浴池，他都没能射出来。

-  
厨师脸色苍白的站在料理台旁。

这几天他已经试了三次，但是无论用什么方法，脑子里想着什么，都不能让他触及高潮。

他似乎失去了什么。

快感是可以感受到的，只是那样的朦胧，模糊不清，像是没踩到底的水泵，他捅不破那层纸，而相反的，其他东西却越缠越紧。

他又一次趁大家去睡的时候把自己藏起来。这次是仓库，他背靠着微冷的木质墙壁，解开自己的裤子。

他不敢开灯，只能就着他恐惧的黑暗和自己的快感搏斗。他紧紧的闭上眼睛，冰冷的手慢慢覆盖住自己疲软的性器。

手指轻轻套弄，抚平褶皱，撩拨铃口。他从未这么卖力，这么认真的取悦自己，快感泛了起来，沉甸甸的抵着手心，但他的手还是冰凉的。

他焦虑起来，加快了速度，同时仔细聆听着有没有伙伴的声音。但是心不在焉只会让他更加没状态，他睁开眼睛，黑暗猛的撞进他的虹膜——今天甚至连月亮都没有。

回忆再次被黑暗唤起，疼痛，呻吟，纠缠，汗水和血——忘掉它们，厨师狂乱的摇着头，试图抛开脑海中的画面，他的手更加用力，终于弄疼了自己。

他软了下来。

急促的呼吸声在安静的仓库中听的一清二楚，厨师知道这不是因为情欲。他再次闭上眼睛，死死咬住嘴唇咬住一声绝望的尖叫。

-  
“想要吗？”  
“想要吗？”  
“他硬了，这个婊子。”  
“哈哈哈，淫荡。”  
“…记住我吧，第一个操射你的男人。”

地狱般回荡着的无处不在的嘲讽和奸笑，玷污了每一寸皮肤的肮脏的手，还有从后面贯穿的、触及核心的硬物，他被抛起又按下，整个身体在未知的海域沉浮，或是泥潭，或是蛛网的中心……他不知羞耻的一次又一次被顶上高潮，疼痛与快感交织却让他更加兴奋，他怎么了，他是在哪儿？

和成人比稍显稚嫩的、但于他而言却仍十分有力无法抗拒的手按下他的手腕，食指上带着一枚猩红的鬼魅般的戒指。戒指的内侧让他疼痛，他困惑的眨着眼睛，却只看见一片模糊的暗影。

厨师慢慢睁开眼睛。他又开始做噩梦了。

像是回到最初的那个月，他自以为是的忘却和愈合都是幻觉，这次的梦境中一切黑暗更漆黑，秽语更刺耳，似乎连冰冷的触觉和疼痛都真实的反应在现实。他在一片漆黑中蜷缩成一团，明明是在夏季气候的海域，他却觉得如此寒冷，以至于停不下颤抖。

几个月前仅梦到过一次的戴着戒指的手又出现了，他不记得这只手，当然更不知道这只手的主人，那群——那群赏金猎人里没人有这样稚嫩却有力的手，它本不该出现在这由于特定事件产生的噩梦中，但它的确在这里。并且存在不容忽视，像是统帅黑暗的将领，将他的所有恐惧揉捏于掌心。

有什么在追赶着他，从无处不在的冰冷空气中，从恶魔长袍里侧一般密不透风的黑暗里，从那些溅起的海浪、漂浮的灰尘，别人的声音、散发的温度或日常的碰触中，一点一滴的析出，凝结成巨大的肮脏的庞然大物，追在他的身后。他不敢向后看，他胆怯到没有抵抗或者回头的勇气。

-  
登岛是在他重新开始做噩梦后一星期。

厨师去临近市场买了足够的食材和日用品，就接下了乌索普守船的工作。船上除了他空无一人。

他发现自己是享受这样的时刻的，因为独自一人时他就无需再掩饰自己的异常，不需要再强颜欢笑，配合偷肉的船长或将鼻子伸进汤里的狙击手装出一副暴怒的正常样子。

他处理好了食材，将厨房收拾干净，当他停下手里的工作，重新点起一根烟时，无人的寂静撞向了他。天已经暗了下来，海边的风很冷，他在甲板上只抽了一根烟，就回到了男生宿舍。

他看着他的伙伴们凌乱的床铺，帮路飞捡起了他掉在地上的杯子，然后收走了乔巴枕边藏着的糖果。

他发现自己已经不习惯一个人了。

黑暗中的梦境再次陷入混乱，不受控制的奔向他所不期望回忆的方向，好多手，太多手了，冰冷的手，粗糙的手，巨大的手，肮脏的手，炙热的手，抓住他的肩膀，他的头发，他的手腕，他的腿，他向着没有尽头的航线奔跑，海水将吞没他，将他洗净，但是手抓住了他。

从铁栅栏后伸进来的手，食指上带着猩红的戒指，如同他指尖挂着的钥匙，是一种无言的压迫和嘲讽，从下向上的视角，那只手也变得巨大而可怖，当不能反抗的冰冷和疼痛再次袭来时，他又听见有人说话了。

“记住吧。”

“记住吧。”

一股巨大的绝望吞噬了他，厨师想立刻醒来，他知道这是梦，他挣扎着想睁开眼睛，但这样的努力就像他在赏金猎人身下那些微弱的挣扎一样一如既往的无用。他没用，他没法做好任何事。厨师想，他经历这些，他深陷梦境，都是他太弱的缘故。

那些手抓紧了他。而那只手，慢条斯理的用钥匙打开了牢门。

为什么他会被关起来？

“我不想……”

那只手伸向他。

“放开……”

那些手伸向他。

肮脏的、触电般的快感从下体不受控制的传来，他能回忆起这种感觉，那是他极力想忘却的体验。红发赏金猎人狰狞的脸就在他面前，他死死钳制着他的手腕，他的脖颈，他不能呼吸了，他会因为这种快感死去——

“记住吧。”

“看着我！！！”  
“啊！！”  
厨师猛地睁开眼睛，整个人抖得不行，他瞪着一片漆黑，剧烈喘息着，半晌才意识到自己在哪里。  
他在宿舍的床上，还没有天亮，而且他床边有一个人，正扶着他的肩膀。

他的眼睛缓慢的对焦，绿头发的剑士摇着他的肩膀紧张的看着他，他好像是第一次看见他露出这样的表情。  
“看着我臭厨师。”索隆又重复了一遍。

厨师还在浑身虚软，急促的心跳停不下来。他颤抖的将手放在自己的胸口，才发现衬衫已经湿透了。他愣愣的看着眼前的剑士，他那可笑的头发第一次让他有了安心的感觉，他白痴一样张着嘴，干哑的喉咙发不出一丝声音。

黑暗中伸出一只手，带着那枚戒指，鬼魅般、死死地抓住他的喉咙。

“……”

“什么？”剑士粗声问，声音带着焦急，“你说什么？”

“……滚！！”

“什么？”索隆像只会说这两个字一样，虽然这次的声音中带着不一样的怒火和难以置信。他一直都是这样，脑子大概只有核桃大小，他从来都什么都不懂，他什么都不懂。

“滚开，”厨师猛地挣开那双抓着他肩膀的炙热有力的大手，冰冷的空气飞快的占据了那块皮肤，“我说让你滚！！你他妈离我远一点。”

就算是在黑暗里厨师也看得见剑士眼里被冒犯的愤怒，他触及了他的自尊，他们之前就算打架吵闹也从未有过这样没有缘由的尖锐的时刻。

剑士直视着他的眼睛，他也直视着那双猩红的眼睛，最后剑士终于收起他难得表现出来的关心，慢慢站起来，然后走开了。

宿舍敞开的门被关上了，月光像被骤然折断的塑料直尺。他听见剑士下了船，现在整个黑暗里又只剩他一个人。

-  
不知过了多久他踉踉跄跄的走出宿舍，就像喝醉了一样。

他当然不是第一次这么晚独自在空无一人的船上，但他今天似乎是第一次认真观看这黑暗夜空下长久乘着他们迎风破浪的载体。夜色熏黑了它鲜艳的屋顶，它覆盖着草坪的甲板，它息下来的帆，还有它刺入夜空的桅杆，一切在黑暗中变得陌生，围栏，船艏，侧壁，龙骨，乃至偶然路过的风都在向他传递一种混浊而扰人的混响。他开始头痛。他需要逃避，他渴望治愈。

他拿光了本来是买给白痴剑士的酒。有时候需要给那棵植物一点甜头，要不他只会呱呱的聒噪不休，抱怨连天。他把自己关在浴室里，放开浴缸的水，然后靠在湿漉漉的墙角，打开了一瓶酒。

他直接将瓶口塞进嘴里，辛辣的酒液汹涌的灌进他噩梦之后干渴的喉咙，一时间他被这刺激性的气味灌满鼻腔喘不过气。他咳了起来，酒弄湿了他的衬衫，但是他又开始继续喝。

“忘掉吧忘掉吧，”他喃喃着，将空瓶子扔在一边，又打开一瓶，“忘记吧忘记吧。”

他头疼的捏住眉心，将酒液再次灌下去，细长冰冷的瓶口被他的口腔包裹，变得湿润而温暖，他有点恶心，空气变得稀薄而沉重，池中热水蒸腾出的水蒸气扩散至整个浴室，一切变得模糊不清。

第三个空酒瓶被滚到一旁，撞在了墙上，他终于不冷的，酒精和满室的水蒸气终于驱散掉他克制不住的颤抖，自从那件事发生后他就害怕寒冷，却又总觉得冷，连自己冰冷的手触及自己都让他战栗。但此时他用自己冰冷的手扯出自己一丝不苟的衬衫，解开自己的裤子。

他还要再试一次，他只能一次一次试下去。

他不允许自己这样软弱无能，败给这仅此一次的战败，败给那群卑鄙的赏金猎人，败给自己的身体，败给噩梦。可他目前就是败了，败的如此彻底，甚至用了那个白痴剑士的方式试图忘记一切。

而他也想不起噩梦中那个略显稚嫩的手是谁，那只手让他如此恐惧，甚至甚于那些赏金猎人的红发头目。

记住吧。

忘掉它。

记住吧。

忘掉它。

他的手再次握住自己的性器，他几乎已经厌恶这种感觉，这种欲望在自己手里膨胀、滚烫的感觉，但是他再次撸动起来，开始是缓慢的，后来用起来急躁的、毫不怜惜自己的力道，沉甸甸的器官变得坚硬，快感像鼓动的风，像深陷的泥潭，像冲刷海岸的却最终干涸的海水，他冲不破那道界限，背后半倚半靠的墙壁硌得他后背生疼，他用空闲的左手遮住眼睛，嘴里不自觉发出绝望的声音。

他仿佛又深陷记忆的旋涡，发皱的回忆变得鲜活，他左手遮着眼睛，瞪视着眼睑的一片漆黑。藏在深处的梦魇从地狱爬出来，扯住他的衣角，扯住他的手脚。

他不能控制自己。

“看看你的样子，”  
一个声音在说，那只手又出现了。

“看看你现在的样子。”  
细若游丝的话语蛇信般钻进他无处可逃的思维，他呜咽起来，瘫软在地上，右手放开已经疼痛的性器。

他想起自己的样子，他极力想忘却的自己的样子，在那群赏金猎人的身下，反抗和尊严早就被碾得粉碎，他泪流满面，呜咽着求饶，毫无尊严，然后被捅进身体深处的凶器逼着哆哆嗦嗦的射出来。  
此时有熟悉的热流涌向下体，折射到每一寸皮肤，每一块骨骼，每一个细胞。这是一种畸形的渴望，他昏昏沉沉，像被控制了身体一样爬起来。梦魇仍然抓着他的手脚。

他跪了下来，褪下自己的裤子。

潮湿的布料离开皮肤，他在颤抖，他双手撑着地面，低下头就能看见自己勃起的无用的性器垂在两腿之间。他熟悉这噩梦般的视角。他抖得越来越厉害，却义无反顾的将右手伸向后面，就像那个夜晚，在浴室清理自己时一样。

他几乎是急躁的将手指塞进自己的屁股，起初是艰涩的，他感到恶心，越来越恶心，身体内部的自己的手指让他干呕，但那似乎又不是自己的手，他不知道那是谁的手。干涩的甬道裹紧了那根手指，可是这不够，不够。

他又加了一根手指，他开始感到疼痛，可是他停不下来，他停不下来，他用力向后伸着手臂，探寻着那颗罪恶的内核，那深处的，在那场战败中最先背叛自己的内核。指甲刮到内壁，敏感的发疼，甬道在蠕动——那天它就是这样裹住别人肮脏的性器吗？毫不抵抗的？

手指被内部的温度焐热，食指和中指生涩的探寻着，他感觉到疼，眼睛开始泛起泪水，他固执的闭上眼睛不让它们流下来，喉咙发出不只是呻吟还是呜咽，他咬着嘴唇内心在无声的尖叫，却停不下来，他不想承认，但是他需要——他需要这个，他需要射出来。

不管用什么方式。

他停不下来，有一只不是自己的手引导着他，恶魔般不知所谓的声音在耳边回荡。记住吧，他只能听见这三个字，记住吧。酒精让他昏昏沉沉无法思考，让他觉得热又感到冷，当他的指尖终于按到让他浑身激灵的那一点，他的腿已经跪不住，手臂也因为长时间保持一个姿势而感到酸痛。

分不清是水蒸气还是冷汗的液体将他的衬衫死死贴在身上，真切的，被再次触摸到的内核就在那里，他按了下去，一次一次笨拙的戳弄，丝毫不得要领，他感觉好疼，疼痛让他没出息的想尖叫，过去的暗色的残片像是密集的刀刃，血淋淋的在他的视网膜上划过，他什么都看不清了，然而在体内，那种体味过的、厚重的快感却从腺体密密麻麻的、潮涌般的泛起，海浪般瞬间冲刷了他整个身体。

“记住吧。”

他射了。

余光里他垂在腿间、完全未经抚慰的性器颤抖的射出一小股几近透明的液体，可怜到他时候想起都不能确定自己是否真的射出了什么。但是那时的感觉的确是释放的感觉，那些积压在他体内的，肮脏粘稠的怪物，被彻底释放了出来。

但它从未远去。

他瘫软在地上，喘息着，平息着体内激荡的情绪，这时他似乎也酒醒了。浴池里的水不知什么时候已经漫了出来，厨师蜷缩起双腿，慢慢坐了起来。

他看着自己湿透的双手和溅出的精液，嘴角不可抑制的下撇，他以为自己会哭，但最后他却笑了出来，他笑出了声，把脸埋在这双僵直伸在前方的、被玷污的双手所连接的手臂之间，痛痛快快的流出了眼泪。

“记住吧。”

不知姓名的声音还在他耳边回响，不是那群赏金猎人，不是他曾认识的任何一个人，谁都不是。

TBC


End file.
